


Together

by LelianasSong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Reaction to Sylvanas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: After Saurfang and Sylvanas' duel, things have only just begun to settle for the Horde in Orgrimmar. When Thalyssra finally convinces Liadrin to take a break, they both must reflect on everything that has happened.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just some exploration of how Liadrin would feel about Sylvanas' actions.

It had been far too long since Thalyssra had last seen Liadrin. Weeks and weeks of organisation, of trying to stabilize the Horde after Saurfang’s death and Sylvanas’ disappearance. It had taken all of them to move through the streets, calming those who shouted out the former loyalists and stopping any violence from any loyalists who refused to swear their oaths to the Horde in their continued support of the Banshee Queen. She had been the voice of reason amongst many, soothing arguments and protecting people from the brunt of the ire of those who had joined their rebellion. These were people after all and they were all Horde. They deserved to find peace, even if their side had ultimately not won.

For Liadrin, well Thalyssra has seen her patrolling mostly. Keeping the peace as best as her and her paladins could. Night and day, constant patrols that it seemed Liadrin took the majority of the shifts for too. When was the last time Thalyssra had seen her sleep? When had they had the time to sit together and eat and talk and just exist with each other? It was exhausting and Thalyssra found she craved the strength of her lover’s arms. So she forced Liadrin to take a break; to allow her paladins and other Silvermoon guards to patrol and to give herself a much needed rest before continuing her day.

The city was settling after all. A sense of normalcy had almost returned. They could patrol without her for a day, goodness knows, Liadrin made sure her paladins got the rest and breaks they needed.

The room that Liadrin was using in Orgrimmar was too sparse, she’d said and so invited Thalyssra to stay with her in Silvermoon. They were but a portal away . If they were needed, they could be back to the Spire and through the portal in no time. But when Thalyssra arrived, stepping through the portal to Silvermoon with a smile on her face, she was met with two Blood Knights who saluted the moment that she had walked through. Certainly not the person she had expected to see.

“Bal’a dash, First Arcanist,” the female Blood Knight spoke, her smile bright upon her face. She looked young, perhaps a newer recruit. “Lady Liadrin requested that I bring you to her. Do you have any belongings you wish to be taken to the house?”

“Greetings, Knights. Is something wrong?” Thalyssra’s brows furrowed as she turned and handed her belongings to the other Blood Knight who stood just behind the first. 

“Wrong?” The young paladin asked, her green eyes casting nervously to the man behind her.

“Be calm, Dorah,” the man said, placing a comforting hand upon the elf’s shoulder. “Please, excuse my sister, First Arcanist. She’s always worried far too much for her own good.”

Looking between the two, apparently siblings, Thalyssra could not help but feel her stomach twist into knots. “Is there something to worry about then?”

“My lady has not been the same since Sylv… since the Banshee Queen’s outburst.”

“Dorah!”

“Yes, Sel? The First Arcanist may not want to be blindsided by Liadrin’s demeanor!” Dorah exclaimed, motioning for Thalyssra to follow.

“Well, if you get in trouble for talking too much, I’m not bailing you out of it.”

“I’ll be fine. Now, where to begin… we must ride to Fairbreeze Village. That is where she said she would be.” Dorah explained, even as Thalyssra found herself getting impatient at the siblings for not telling her the information she needed straight away. “Run along, Sel. I shall see you later.”

With a final nod and a salute, Sel walked away with Thalyssra’s belongings and through a doorway that often times she had seen locked away. A portal to Quel’danas. Almost as soon as they got outside and were given the Hawkstriders they would be riding, Dorah finally broke her silence, much to Thalyssra’s relief.

“She says she’s alright, but it feels like she’s burying herself under her work. Liadrin hasn’t told me as such, she’s pretty private about that sort of thing. About everything really. I can tell though, it’s putting a strain on her,” Dorah spoke, urging her crimson hawkstrider through the streets of Silvermoon. “Not all of us have known the Banshee Queen for millenia, but our lady certainly has.”

“Has Liadrin said as much?” Thalyssra queried, tilting her head as she absently stroked the long, purple plumage of her mount.

"No… my brother always says I read too much into things but it's just something I can  _ feel _ ," Dorah said, patting where her armour concealed her gut. 

"I appreciate your insight, Lady Dorah."

Thalyssra smiled warmly at the girl; despite her mind being on the woman she had come to see. It was no surprise that not just the Forsaken would have felt betrayed by Sylvanas' actions, but somehow Thalyssra had not seen that same reaction in Liadrin. She had been dependable. Responsible. Throwing herself into everything full force without any real care for her own personal health… oh. Yes. Perhaps Liadrin's response was a little more than her usual workaholic zeal. 

They rode on in silence, through Eversong Wood to where Fairbreeze Village was settled in the south. Bringing Thalyssra closer and closer to her love. It seemed almost a relief when Thalyssra and Dorah spotted Lady Liadrin stood to the north of the village, atop a hill that overlooked the Dead Scar. Her ponytail seemed to swish slightly in the wind as she stood there in her resplendent armour, one hand resting on her sword.

"I shall leave you to it, my lady," Dorah said, giving her a knowing wink. "Don't let her keep all of that noise inside her own head. She needs someone to understand."

"Thank you," Thalyssra replied, reluctantly lingering back for pleasantries, even though her eyes were glued on Liadrin's figure. "Send my regards to your brother."

"I'll make sure to tell him. Now go on, no need to hold yourself back on my account."

With a final nod, Thalyssra barely waited another second before she urged her hawkstrider forward. It seemed she was too fast, even for Liadrin, as the nightborne hopped down from her steed and wrapped her large arms around her lover’s shoulders. Her chin was resting upon her head and she couldn't help but smile serenely as Liadrin reached up and squeezed her forearms. The paladin’s body was still tense though, even as she turned into the embrace; putting her back to the Dead Scar below.

For a moment, both were silent, letting the gentle chirps of birds and the rustle of a summer breeze tickle their cheeks and the tips of their ears. It was a pleasant day, if only such a day would match the mood inside of her lover’s heart. When Thalyssra finally pulled back, she cupped Liadrin’s cheeks and turned her face up in inspection. Dark bags hung beneath her eyes, that shining gold somehow dark and stormy and her face set into such a frown that her face creased at the effort of it. Leaning forward, Thalyssra pressed her lips to her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. Soft and gentle; all to perhaps bring a smile to the sin'dorei’s face. But there was only a quirk of her lips into what Liadrin must have figured was what Thalyssra wanted to see. A smile that didn’t come anywhere near her eyes.

“It is good to see you, my lady,” Liadrin spoke, her words unwavering, even beneath the weight hidden in her eyes. “I feel as though we have only seen each other in passing for weeks now.”

“Yes, I believe that is the case.” Thalyssra rubbed her thumb across Liadrin’s cheek, tracing the faint line of a healing scar. “You look as if you have much on your mind.”

“Yes… I would like to talk to you about it, if you are able?” Liadrin’s voice wavered then, a hint of uncertainty in the face of vulnerability. It was surprising, Thalyssra thought, as she sat down upon the hilltop and coaxed Liadrin to sit down next to her. She had expected to have to push for this conversation to happen.

“Of course, my sun. What troubles you?”

“It is Sylvanas.”

Liadrin sighed, taking off pieces of her armour before she sat down. Why she had worn it out here in the first place, Thalyssra did not know but now was not the time to ask. Instead she helped her lover, shedding piece by piece until they were all laid out across the ground. It was then that Liadrin brought out a whetstone, tossing it into the air and catching it again before sitting down and picking up her blade. Working on something else had always helped the words come easier for her, this much Thalyssra had learnt, so she simply watched the focus of sharpening her blade take over Liadrin’s face. It was one minute or two before she had settled herself into her routine.

“Do you feel betrayed, Liadrin?” Thalyssra asked, placing a hand on her knee and squeezing gently, encouraging her to speak.

“I feel disappointed. Angry. All this time I followed her orders and I had  _ hoped _ that she would have proven all of the others wrong. That she would have led the Horde through this war. I would not have cared if her ulterior motives had not left so many of our soldiers dead. For what? So that we all may die and be raised in her ideal future. Does she not remember that she  _ fought _ so that people would not die? Her actions saved so many. I had thought perhaps… well... I had thought once she was free from that monster, that she would have had the strength not to turn into a monster herself. I was foolish to have hoped for such a thing. Undeath has twisted her from a tactician to a tyrant.”

Liadrin snarled for a moment, gazing heatedly into the distance as she then picked up pieces of her armour to buff. It would seem she may have worn the armour purely for this reason. So they could sit here and she could attempt to focus her mind on what she wanted to say.

“There are people who fight for what they believe is right and others for what they want out of life. Perhaps Sylvanas thinks what she is doing is right. I know Elisande thought that by siding with the Legion, she would protect our people. No matter the cost. No matter the cost of life to our poor and no matter who stood in her way. But in doing so, she did not fight for all of us. She traded lives as if they meant nothing and I could not see it continue either.

“You did the right thing, backing Lor’themar and siding with Saurfang and Thrall. Sylvanas would not have stopped until her plans had come to fruition, no matter what that would have meant for all of us.”

Silence hung over them then, as Liadrin placed her greaves back down. This time she did not pick up another piece of armour, but turned to give all of her attention to Thalyssra. Her lip was pulled between her teeth, a small and adorable habit that she had noticed Liadrin do in private. A simple reminder that Thalyssra had been let in, she had been trusted to see the small moments of indecision and doubt that so many had applauded Liadrin for not having. Alas, they were all mortal, with moral emotions that ranged from the simple to the complex and no one was infallible. Not even the Blood Knight Matriarch. 

Leaning into Thalyssra, Liadrin lowered her voice to almost a whisper. “I am less concerned about whether I did the right thing or not. I did what must be done, no one should squander lives such as she did. No one should start a war just to send us all for slaughter. But I’ve been having nightmares… ones that I cannot shake.”

“What are these nightmares, sunlight?” Thalyssra asked, tucking a piece of hair behind Liadrin’s ear and cupping her cheek in soft reassurance.

“It is based upon a memory. Of watching the Banshee Queen paraded before us like a trophy. The streets of Silvermoon run red with blood and I am forced to watch as she slaughters more and more until she breaks free from her bonds. I know she is free because she kills Arthas in my dreams. Each time it is the same, she surpasses the master and takes his place. Crushing the crown beneath her feet but shattering Frostmourne to dust. Yet she does not stop, she uses magic we had not yet seen and she wields her daggers faster and faster until she reaches me.

“I tend to wake up then. Her red eyes seared into my mind. I can’t see much else for hours after. I cannot sleep for long for all I can see is the blood of my people dripping from her hands. Giving her power. Fuelling her. It… was I wrong to have hope? Was I nothing but a fool?”

“A fool?” Thalyssra coaxed, trying to let Liadrin get the pain out of her system. The blood elf’s hands were balled into fists, trembling slightly until Thalyssra took each of them in her own hands and held them to her lips, kissing them until Liadrin let out a gentle sigh. 

“To have thought that going through something like that would not have utterly twisted her into what she is today. I wanted it so badly to be true. I wanted to fight for her, to fight for people to live no matter the cost to myself. No matter if I died. I would have done that to honour her, but now? What have I to honour but a ghost, for the woman I wish to honour died the moment she was impaled upon that damned sword. Life should not be wasted, that is what I told her once when I had healed her from another reckless action borne from her ridiculous heroism. If only I had imparted that harder, perhaps we would not be here today.”

Finally it seemed, Liadrin’s shoulders slumped. She breathed deeply, grasping Thalyssra’s hands in hers and squeezing. She brought their hands up, leaning her forehead against them and took another deep breath. It was hard to see her like this, trying to regain her composure as a tear slipped down her cheek and was hastily rubbed away, hiding any evidence that it had happened. But that would not do, not right now. So Thalyssra pulled Liadrin into her lap, wrapping her arms around her and burying her face in her neck. She could almost fully encompass the smaller woman like this, offering her a hold of safety as she embraced her tightly.

Long fingers reached up to Liadrin’s scalp, rubbing her as Thalyssra felt her body begin to sag and shudder against her. The sobs were quiet things, controlled even as Liadrin was being encouraged to let out the tension within. To cry out the horrors of her dreams and to feel safe and present. Thalyssra hummed an old highborne lullaby, one that she had been sung as a small child, allowing Liadrin to cry and shake as much as she wanted. It took awhile, with the birds uninterrupted and the world moving around them, before Liadrin’s cries settled down and she raised her head. Her golden eyes were puffy and Thalyssra could not help but laugh as Liadrin cracked a true and genuine smile.

“Look at me, what a mess I’ve become,” Liadrin chuckled, wiping her face on her undershirt.

Thalyssra laughed too, shaking her head as she kissed Liadrin’s cheeks one by one. “You are not a mess, my love. You are expressing your emotions, that’s actually exceedingly good for you.”

“Hmm, perhaps. I do feel better. Thank you, for listening to me. For being there for me. I do not know how long I would have kept that buried if not for you.”

Liadrin pulled her closer then, her lips brushing against Thalyssra’s with a gentleness that made the nightborne’s heart sing. Kiss after kiss, Thalyssra could feel a smile pressed against her lips now as the enthusiasm seemed to grow. It was not until she felt herself moan deeply at the feeling of fangs being sunken deep into her lip before Thalyssra pulled away, breathless and smiling along with her lover. 

“I will always be here for you, my sun. You are incredibly dear to me.” Thalyssra kissed her again, cradling her as if she never wished to let go. “Perhaps you do no longer feel as though you can fight for Sylvanas, but at least you do not have to fight alone. I will be by your side, come rain or shine. I want to do that for you, my love.”

“Just as we fought against Elisande,” Liadrin said, her smile setting in determination.

“Just as we chose to side against Sylvanas.” Thalyssra cupped her lover’s face again, enjoying the adoration that seemed to flow from the simple contentedness on her face.

“Together,” Liadrin whispered, covering Thalyssra’s hands with her own. “I think I like the sound of that.”


End file.
